project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
F.A.P Frigates
Frigates Itano Class Originally a deep-space scout craft, later modified into a frontline combat vessel. Designed for self-sufficiency at long distances from main fleet, bases, etc. The lower half of the frigate is designed to mount interchangeable modules, designed to supplement the base design of the frigate. An older class of vessel, it is still the most numerous in the Navy because of its cheap cost and high reliability. However, it is completely outclassed by the Lion Empire's mecha and is easily destroyed by them. It's not uncommon for a fleet to lose it's entire complement of Itano's in a single battle, and so this frigate has been relegate to support and garrison duties. A replacement, the Frenzy-class frigate, is currently in testing. Specifications *Length: 85 m *Beam: 35 m Complement: 56 crewmen Armament (base model): *2x Light Rail Cannons *32x Missile Pods (Single Use) *6x CIWS autocannon turrets Carrier module: 4x Light Craft or 1x Heavy Craft or 3x Drones For purposes of arrangement, light craft take 1 space and heavy craft take 5 spaces in the list of attack craft complements. Heavy bombers take up 10 spaces due to their size. Missile module: 12x missile pods (single use) Torpedo module: 6x torpedoes ---- Ajax Class Developed at the same time as the Hercules and Odysseus class vessels, this frigate was designed to serve as a short-range interceptor, protecting larger ships from attack craft, torpedoes and missiles by bolstering their arsenals of intercepting weapons. It lacks the long-range fire power and support capabilities of the Itano and does not operate well on its own. Though it performs its job adequately, it is relatively unpopular within the fleet and was in the process of being phased out when the threat of the Lion Empire materialized. Its ability to throw up a "wall of fire" renders it useful in keeping mecha away from FAP capital vessels. Specifications *Length: 60 m *Beam: 40 m Complement: 45 crewmen Armament: *12x CIWS autocannon turrets Destroyers Rushmore Class Workhorse of the FAP fleet, the Rushmore tends to be used individually as convoy escorts or in groups as the primary combatants in a battlefleet. They have also served as command ships in garrison fleets. In all functions, they tend to be supported by Itano-class frigates. Recent modifications have allowed Rushmores to carry mecha instead of standard attack craft, greatly improving their combat abilities. Compared to Itano-class frigates, Rushmore's have a higher survival rate when faced with mecha. Specifications *Length: 166 m *Beam: 65 m Complement: 112 crew, 4-8 attack craft crews Armament (base model): *1x Main Battle Cannon, Light (mounted along center axis, forward) *4x Light Rail Cannons *36x Missile Pods *12x Missile Launchers *20x CIWS autocannon turrets Attack Craft Complement: *8x Light Craft or *4x Heavy Craft or *8x Drones or *2x Mecha For purposes of arrangement, light craft take 1 space and heavy craft take 5 spaces in the list of attack craft complements. Heavy bombers take up 10 spaces due to their size. ---- Avalon Class A class with a limited production run, there are only 100 of them in the fleet. Specialized for warship hunting. Named for sacred places/relics. Small crew due to most of the ship being taken up by weapons, armor, and thrusters. Specifications *Length: 150 m *Beam: 60 m Complement: 36 crew Armament: *1x Main Battle Cannon, Medium *10x CIWS turrets *10x Missile Launchers Category:Ships Category:FAP